My Protector, My Undead Knight
by Demona Evernight
Summary: What if there was a witch similar to Misty Day? Someone who didn't know where there gifts came from just that they had them. What if she met Kyle instead and helped bring him back? Would he still be just as damaged or would knowing this girl who rivaled the sun in warmth and goodness change how he turned out? And could he protect her from the world that would wish her harm?


I don't own anything from AHS I just own my Oc

* * *

Since I was a little girl I always knew I was different, strange things happened around me, I knew things I could never know and saw them play out, we could be in the middle of the longest drought in town history and still my own garden would be flourishing, If I felt scared or threatened I could disappear to a place where I felt safe, when I was sad it rained and when I was content the sun shined endlessly, but...there was a power inside me that people feared. I could bring back those who had been lost, they hear my voice whisperin' to them in the dark and they follow if they want to...I _never_ force anyone to come back if they don't want to, to do so would damage them in a way even I couldn't heal with all my tender care.

I lived on my own now, I found that people...people didn't seem to understand...not even my parents. They called me a demon child, they said I was a devil worshiper that was goin' straight to hell for surely I had sold my soul for the gifts I had been given. Soon enough they were tryin' to exercise me of my demons and the whole town of bible fanatics were after me threatenin' to have me burned. I left them all behind when I turned fifteen and have been on my own since. I had to protect myself, but I didn't want to hurt anyone. My abilities were a gift, they weren't meant for harm, but to help those who deemed to ask me kindly or who I was sent to help by my other gifts. There's only been one time in my whole life that I've ignored my gifts, near the beginning when I had yet to understand the power in me myself...a little boy barely four years old died cause of it...but I learned to never ignore my gift again after I brought back that little boy.

* * *

I had my own little piece of heaven right here in the deep swamps of the Louisiana Bayou, a cabin built by my own two hands large enough for me and any company I may intend to keep with two beds, a large old wooden table, and all the necessities I need to survive and thrive. Nothing excessive though, I don't need a t.v. or nothin' like that, but I have plenty of books on herbs and healing and nature.

Sitting at my kitchen table I felt a soft thrum go through me...I had a visitor. Stepping out my door I was greeted by a stranger standing in my front yard. She was a tall woman, thin, with pale skin, strawberry blonde hair, and dark, but kind eyes. When she saw me she smiled warm and heartfelt.

"Hello, are you Evangeline Foret?" She asked a soft southern accent permeating her words

"Yes, come in I think I can help." I told her opening my door in invitation

"Oh I think you've misunderstood me Miss Foret it's I who can help you." the woman said applogetically

"Well either way why don't we go inside and have ourselves a chat?" I said giving a single nod in recognition

Without saying anything else I returned to my home and sat at the table the friendly woman from outside following only a few minutes after.

"I'm sorry I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Cordelia Foxx the headmistress of Mrs. Robichaux's Academy for Exceptional Young Ladies." She said gently as she held out her hand for me to shake

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Foxx, but I can't help, but wonder if you're not here for my help and you know who I am why would a finishing school headmistress be knockin' on my door?" I questioned politely as I shook her hand before dropping it

* * *

We sat down all nice and civilized like and she explained everything to me. Where my abilities came from. What I was. What we, apparently, were. Why she was there. Everything.

"So you're sayin' I'm a witch?" I repeated for probably the fifth time

"Yes." She replied just as patient as she had been throughout our whole conversation

"And that my abilities are called?" I trailed off not really remembering what she had called them

"Resurgence, The Sight, Transmutation, Plant life manipulation, and Weather manipulation." She repeated as well

" I like the sound of those, though I'm not so sure I like it being called manipulation." I told her honestly

" Evangeline you have gifts. Amazing and wonderful gifts. And with those gifts comes power, power that needs to be honed and controlled carefully or risk hurting people you don't want to hurt." She told me gently, but with an edge of suriousness

"I don't want to hurt anyone. That's why I moved myself here. Here no one bothers me none unless they honestly want my help. And I only give it to them if they have the best of intentions." I told her

"I know you don't and it's good that you've helped people, but you have to understand the risk you bring to yourself. Someday someone may demand your help to do something awful to another and when you refuse things may get dangerous. I only wish to extend an invitation for you to join us at the Academy where you can be protected and taught how to safely learn to use and control your gifts without fear of persecution." Mrs. Foxx, as I learned she was married, pleaded with me

I could see in her wide open and honest eyes that she really did only want to help me, but somethin' deep down in my gut was tellin' me I wouldn't find my tribe, my people among her and her kind, but still...

"I suppose I could give y'all one night to convince me that I belong with y'all, but make no mistake at the end of the day if it don't feel right I'm coming right back to my home here and you won't ask me to join ya again. However if ya ever need my help I'm always willin' to give it if I can." I bargained with her

"Deal." She agreed and we shook on it


End file.
